


My Medicine

by winchesterxgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hale Connection, Love Triangle, Multi, OC is human, Pack Dynamics, Pack Home, Romance, Stiles Doesn't Know How To Have Feelings, Survivor Guilt, Tragedy, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterxgirl/pseuds/winchesterxgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren is the pink haired, token human of the pack. She does what she needs to protect the pack, even if that means putting herself in harms way all the time. But Warren is a survivor and she refuses to let her humanity stop her from keeping her friends alive. As if her life needed anymore complications, she is also in love with her best friend. </p><p>S4 AU Eventual Stiles/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Warren looked down at her phone again and let out a huff of annoyance; they had been gone for too long. This was supposed to be a quick and easy exchange; money for Derek, but in her gut, she knew something had gone wrong. 

As she went to look down at her phone again, she threw it to the side, stood from her bed and started looking for something to wear on her bottom half. Once she located a pair of shorts, she relocated her phone, grabbed her bucket purse and headed out the door. 

On her way to the station, she stopped at her favorite burger joint and called the Sheriff. 

“Did you get arrested again?” He teased, causing her to smile. 

“Of course not. I figured its pretty late and I would bring you dinner.” 

“Burgers?” 

She smiled. “And curly fries. Who else is working?” 

There was a short pause. “Just Parrish.” 

“Cool. Be there in twenty.” 

“You’re a god send.” 

“Remember that the next time I’m in trouble.” She hung up the phone as she walked into the building.

 

Twenty minutes later, she was walking out with three bags of food and was on her way to the sheriff’s office. When she walked in, she was greeted with a newly familiar occurrence; a bare minimum staff, but then she saw the sheriff’s smiling face as he practically pounced on her for the food. 

“You really are a godsend.” 

She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the only occupied desk and set the bag in front of Parrish. “Hey.” She smiled brightly at him when he looked up at her, surprised to see her there and even more surprised to see the food. 

“You didn’t have to-” 

She waved him off. “Gotta keep the cops busy while I go wreak havoc you know.” She winked as the Sheriff walked by, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t hear anything.” 

“Of course not.” When she turned back to Parrish, he was staring in the bag, shaking his head. 

“You remembered?” 

Her smile grew as she tapped the side of her head. “Steel trap.” He smiled back at her and for a moment she forgot about the danger her friends were in and the stupid “crush” she had on one of them.

As she sat on Parrish’s desk and picked at her fries, she heard the Sheriff call her name. “Warren.” It was in a tone she knew well and it meant she could be in trouble. 

She looked back to Parrish, smirking. “Wish me luck.” 

He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. “I’ve come to realize that you don’t need much luck.” 

She chuckled as she walked into the office and the Sheriff closed the door behind her. “What’s going on?” She stared at him but he only gave her the look of, ‘this is getting old,’. 

She hopped up on his desk and was thankful that he did not glare at her for it. “Why aren’t you on the camping trip with the others? When Stiles told me, I thought it was going to be good for all of you. After everything that happened,” 

Warren looked down at her hands and tried not to scoff. Everything that had happened? Stiles got possessed, tried to kill her and nearly succeeded. Subconsciously she brought her hand up to the scar on her chest; if he had gone over by less then an inch, it would have been her heart. 

She shook her head and continued her original thought process; Allison died, Aiden died and Isaac almost died of a broken heart and the new edition to the pack, Malia. And that was just in the last few weeks. 

“Hey,” She looked up at him and he gave her one of his best dad smiles; she loved those smiles. “I thought this would have been good for you guys. Time to reconnect and get away from this, place.” 

She shook her head. “You know how me and camping go. Its never good.” He chuckled, obviously remembering the one time she went on a camping trip with him and Stiles and how well it did not turn out. 

Warren sighed. “We’re all okay, really. I mean, we’re healing, but okay.” 

He shook his head. “Bullshit.” 

She looked taken back for a moment; it was very rare that he cursed in front of herself or Stiles. “Since everything happened and Malia,” He noticed her body shift ever so slightly. “Since they started whatever they are doing, you’ve barely been around.” She cleared her throat. “I was healing.” 

He raised a brow. “Warren, you have had broken bones and you’ve been shot, and not once did you, ‘take time to heal.’” 

She scoffed for a moment and knew she couldn’t lie anymore. “Before, before the nightmares happened, when they,” 

“The sacrifices.” 

She nodded. “Stiles and I, some things happened,” The Sheriff’s face paled for a moment and then he nodded. “And then everything that happened and he just, I don’t know how to explain it. And then with Malia, I just.” 

She took a deep breath. “I can’t believe I just admitted.” She laughed at herself for a moment, before she ran her hand through her pink tinted, messy hair. “I needed some space. I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much.” 

He nodded and without a word pulled her into a hug. “If its worth anything, I like you a whole lot more then her.” 

She smiled again his uniform. “At least one of you still likes me.” She teased as she pulled back and sighed. “I should get going.” 

“You sure?” 

She nodded. “I’m just going to head home, lay in the middle of the living room and blast music.” This made him smile; he had gotten noise complaints numerous times from her neighbors and has gone over to find her in that very position too many times to count. 

“Okay then, Drive safe.” 

She saluted him. “Of course sir.” She opened the door, and smiled at Parrish as she walked over to his desk. “Night babe.” She caught a hint of blush in his cheeks as she walked out of the sheriff’s station. 

 

 

 

Warren hated laying to the Sheriff; he was one of the only people in her life that actually cared about her, but he didn’t need to know what she was going to do. He never did.  
When she drove into the parking lot, she pulled her tee shirt off and pulled a lace tank top from the emergency duffle bag she kept in the backseat and pulled it over her head. 

She looked down at her shorts and deemed them nice enough before checking herself in the mirror; Warren smiled at herself as she grabbed her purse and walked into the bar. 

“Oh look, trouble is back.” The bartender commented as she walked over to him, leaned across the bar and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey Jack.” 

“The usual.” 

“Make it a double.” 

“That bad?” 

She merely raised a brow and he nodded as he got to work on her drink. A minute later it was placed in front of her. “Double red headed slut.” 

“Sounds divine.” She exclaimed as she downed it, slid the glass towards him, indicating she would like another before she turned back towards the bar, looking for a victim. 

When she saw him playing pool, she knew it was going to be too easy as she downed her second drink and stalked over to him. The rest was history.


	2. Somebody's In My Head Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren's reaction to Derek's new status and her interactions with the rest of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I greatly appreciate it. Here's one a little longer for you. A warning: there is some slightly dubious consent considering Warren's age and the legality of it. Considering she is almost eighteen, I do not see a problem with this. enjoy my lovelies.

Warren woke in the morning to Malia’s face in her face. “She’s alive.” 

Warren jumped about two feet as she shoved Malia away from her. “WHAT THE FUCK!” She yelled as Stiles came running into the room with a slight smirk on her face. 

“Hey, you’re up. We were calling you all night and you didn’t answer,” He was cut off by a beanie pillow being hurled at him. 

A moment later Kira and Scott walked in and Warren shook her head. “Okay, that’s it. Everyone out of my fucking room.” 

Malia gave her a strange look. “You smell different.” 

Warren thought about to what she was doing the night before and shook her head. “Out.” 

Stiles came up behind Malia and pulled her out as he gave her a sympathetic look before closing the door in front of him. “Whats going on with you?” 

Warren groaned as she ran her hands through her hair and tried to remember where her pants were. “What the fuck was Malia doing in my bedroom, waking me up?” 

“We were worried.” 

She rolled her eyes at him as she took a deep breath. “Did you get Derek back?” 

Stiles clapped his head together as he walked closer to her, but stopped, remembering one of the last times he had been in her bedroom; it was not a good memory. 

“Knock it off, it wasn’t you.” She muttered as she pulled her sheets back, deciding not to give a fuck about him seeing her in her underwear as she pulled a pair of sweats from her dresser. 

“Well, about that.” 

She looked at him sharply. “Stiles, not the mood to try and be cute. What happened?” 

 

Less then two seconds later, Warren was tearing down the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Derek sitting on the couch with Scott, who was trying to tell him something. 

She knew why they had come to her house, not only was there never an adult around and it was the perfect place to have supernatural meetings, but also because way back in the day, before the fire, Derek used to come over to her house. 

“Audrey?” Warren felt her heart stop for a moment at her late sisters name. 

Warren shook her head as she carefully walked over to him, trying to comprehend what was going on. He looked so young and so confused by everything. 

Warren sat on the coffee table in front of him and smiled. “Hey wolfie.” 

He looked at her shocked, knowing that there was only one person in his life that had ever called him that, and that was Warren when she was little. “But, how. You’re the same,” 

She looked at Scott before looking back at him. “How much did they tell you?” 

He growled for a moment and she nodded. “You guys can go. I’ll explain everything.” 

“Warren,” She looked at Scott again and shook her head. 

“I’m the only one he really knows. I’ve got this.” She did not take her off of the young and confused Derek as her friends left, Stiles being the last one out the door. 

“Just call if you need help.” But she did not answer him as she smiled softly at Derek.

“Tell me everything.” He begged as she took his hands hi hers and nodded. 

“Where do you want me to start?” Before he could even open his mouth, she knew he was going to ask about his family and where they were. Why a pack of misfit teenagers were the ones to come and save him. 

“Can you tell when someone is lying yet?” He shook his head and she nodded. “I need you to listen to my heart, I’m going to tell a lie and then I’m going to tell the truth.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I need you to know that I am not going to lie to you.” 

He nodded as she smiled. “Are you listening?” 

He nodded, honing in on the rhythmic beat of her heart. “Ready?” 

He nodded. “My hair is blue.” 

He heard a slight irregularity and nodded as she went on with the truth. 

“Your hair is black.” Truth. 

He nodded once more and she took a deep breath. “I need you to be patient. Ask questions, but please don’t run off.” He squeezed her hands as he nodded and she told the story the best she knew it. 

Ten minutes later, Derek looked as if he was about to shift, but Warren was not scared of him. “Where is Audrey and Maken?” 

Warren looked down for a moment. “A car crash, about two years after the fire. Mom left and dad works in the bay now.” 

“Why are you still here?” 

She thought about it for a moment, in fact she had been thinking about it since the supernatural had come back into her life and her only answer was Stiles and Scott. “My friends. They are the only things I have left and I would be too worried about them getting themselves killed if I left.” 

He nodded, but she was not sure that he honestly understood because he was still dealing with everything that she had just told him and truth be told, she’s not sure how she would have handled it either. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, while Derek was passed out in her bed from emotional exhaustion, not that she blamed him, Warren sat at her desk and typed away on her laptop, looking for answers. 

How Kate had done this to him and if it was reversible. She knew the others were working on the same problem, but ever since she had Stiles had slept together, she was better at doing research on her own. And right now it took her mind off of everything, so that was a bonus. That was until there was a creek at her door and when she looked up, Isaac was standing there. 

After Allison had died, Isaac left with Chris for France to grieve. No one questioned it because everyone, including Scott knew that they had been falling in love before her death. Even if her last words were about loving Scott, everyone knew. 

That had left Isaac broken and he needed to get away. When he showed up four nights ago with no where to go and completely lost without Derek, she had invited him into her home. 

In those last four days, she had only seen him a handful of times, but now he must have heard about Derek. “Its true.” He mumbled softly as she nodded and patted her desk. Isaac walked over to her a moment later and pulled him into a hug. 

“Call next time, I was worried about you. Things are, they’re going to get bad again.” 

He glanced over at the sleeping Derek nodded. “Its Beacon Hills, when is it ever going to be good.” 

She chuckled because she couldn’t disagree with him. “There should be some food in the kitchen, I’m going to keep working for a little longer.” 

“And then?” 

She sighed as she looked over to Derek. “I don’t want to leave him alone for very long.” 

Isaac nodded. “I’ll stay with him. You need to go blow off some steam.” 

She nodded, wondering if she ever would have been friends with Isaac had there not been the werewolf factor; up until he was turned, he was just another face in the crowd to her but now she loved him quite dearly. 

Carefully Warren walked over to her bed, sat down and woke Derek. He looked at her startled before remembering where he was and what was going on. “Is everything okay? Do you want your bed back?” 

She shook her head with a smile. “All the times I stole yours, nah. Its okay.” She looked over to where Isaac was sitting causing Derek to jump as if ready for a fight. She quickly calmed him down. “Derek, its okay. Its Isaac. He was one of your betas.” 

Isaac waved. “Whats going on?” 

Warren smiled. “I need to go out for a couple of hours and Isaac is going to stay with you.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“I know, but you do need someone who is in control of their shift and can help you if you need help.” 

“Sounds like a babysitter.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I apologize now for all the times I was ever like this.” 

Derek smiled at her. “Don’t stay gone too long.” 

She shook her head. “I won’t. I just need to unwind a bit. Work out some theories.” 

He nodded as he laid back down, still looking over at Isaac. “So you’re Isaac?” Isaac nodded as he watched Warren leave out of the corner of his eye. “You live here?” 

Isaac nodded again. “Warren is pretty amazing that way. She jokes that she likes strays.” Derek smiled as his lids began to drop again and Isaac nodded. “Its cool dude. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here the whole time.” And like that, Derek felt safe and fell back asleep. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Warren didn’t mind Isaac knowing where she was going, in fact it was probably a good thing considering everything. When she pulled into the bars parking lot, she decided that she didn’t feel like changing tonight and simply walked in with Jack smirking at her as he always did. 

Before she even reached the bar, he was pouring her drink and setting it on the bar. “Good man.” She knocked it back and got comfortable in her seat. 

“No fun tonight?” 

She shook her head. “I miss Audrey.” He nodded sadly as he poured her a drink and then himself. When he raised his glass, Warren did the same and together they took their shot. 

“So tonight its a sad night?” He inquired as she nodded, grabbing the bottle from him and pouring herself a shot. “What happened?” 

Jack knew a lot of things, one of the being that Beacon Hills was not normal. The other being that Warren was neck deep in those problems, but he never pressed because he knew she would just close up and never talk to him. Sometimes he wondered if she knew that he needed her as much as she needed him. 

Two hours later, Warren had told Jack about the whole Stiles thing, which he would have called her out on, but he knew now was not the time. She had also told him about the young and attractive deputy that she would like to see naked. 

It was around then that he cut her off and started her Crown and Coke, which they both knew was minus the Crown. It was also around then that he called the Sheriff’s station for someone to come and pick her up because there was no way he was letting her drive tonight and he knew she would have killed him if he had called Stiles. 

Five minutes Parrish walked into a bar he had passed many times, but had never been in and beelined for the bar. There he found Warren playing with the straws as she hummed to herself. 

When Jack greeted the deputy, Warren turned, stared at Parrish for a moment then swirled back towards Jack. “I hate you.” 

“I can’t drive you home tonight and you’re not driving.” She huffed, but did not disagree. She saw something fly passed her head and realized that Jack had tossed her keys at Parrish, who caught them with ease. 

“I’m sure the sheriff is going to want to hear about this.” 

Warren turned back to Parrish, shaking her head. “Don’t worry the old man. He worries too much. Plus, Jack never lets me drink too much.” 

“He shouldn’t let you drink at all, its against the law.” 

Jack made a face. “Trust me, its better then what she would do on her own.” 

Warren looked at him offended and when she went to counter him, he shook his head. “Halloween two years ago.” 

She snorted as she pointed at him and nodded. “True. This way he keeps an eye on me.” She leaned across the bar and kissed his cheek. “Love ya bro.” 

He kissed her back. “Love you too. Try not to embarrass yourself.” He muttered in her ear as she felt Parrish gently grab ahold of her arm. 

“Come on Warren, lets get you home.” She nodded as she waved goodbye to Jack and they walked out.

It wasn’t till they had started driving and were sitting at a stop sign that he spoke. “Do you do this a lot?” 

She sighed as she looked at him, glad he let her sit upfront. “I have a lot of things to deal with and this is the easiest way to do it.” 

He nodded carefully as he turned, but not towards the direction of her house. “You want to talk about it?” 

She chuckled as she looked at him, thinking back to how she was just telling Jack how cute she thought he was. “There isn’t much to say. I survived a car crash that killed my older siblings. My mom took off afterwards and my dad just checked out and moved to the city. Three of my good friends are dead and not too long ago I got stabbed in the chest and left for dead in my own bedroom.” 

He nodded, realizing how out of his league he was. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with my best friend, but it doesn’t matter because he’s with someone else now. And right now I am sitting in a cop car with a very attractive deputy.” She smiled as he blushed again and shook his head. 

“I think that’s the alcohol talking.” 

She shook her head. “I’m actually pretty sober.” He nodded as if he didn’t believe her, but she only continued to smile. 

“Would you like to give me a field sobriety test, the only thing I won’t pass is the breathalyzer.” 

“Because you’re drunk.” 

She sighed and shook her head. “I’m really not.” 

He nodded again and stopped at a light. “Which way home?” 

“How forward of you. But I don’t mind, I like it when guys are forward.” 

He blushed again, which made her grin. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, I can always walk-” 

“No, not with the way this town has been. You’re not walking anywhere.” 

She nodded. “Listen. I think you’re attractive. I think you might find me attractive as well, but I can’t be sure. If its the age thing, as a deputy, you know that I am of age for consent in California. Or if its because I have been drinking, trust me, I have never been so drunk that I regret anything the next day.” She thought about it for a moment. “Except the one time I wore a dress when I rod the mechanical bull in the city. I regretted that, but at least I was wearing underwear.” As he listened to her ramble, he knew she had a point.

He knew she was technically legal. He also knew that he did in fact find her attractive and found himself thinking about her sometimes, with her bubbly and stubborn personality. But there was also the nagging fact that she was like a daughter to his boss, but most importantly, because she had been drinking and he better then anyone knew the legality of that situation. 

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. “I’m going to try something and if you don’t like it, you can drop me off at Scott’s.” 

He stared at her, about to ask why Scott’s and not her own place when she leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft kiss and before she could sit back in her own seat, his arm was wrapping around her, pulling her against him to kiss her harder. 

She smiled against his lips as they broke apart for air. “So, where are we going?” She bit her lip as she waited for his answer and was certainly not disappointed with it.


	3. You Hurt While You Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for almost three weeks. I got a little distracted by homework and my new tutoring gig. I promise to try and be more frequent with these. Enjoy lovelies.

In the morning, Warren was greeted much nicer than she had the day before, with Jordan’s smiling face and a cup of coffee. As she sat up and took the mug from him she took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of the coffee. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” He made a face, but waited for her to finish. “But I think I love you.” She took a sip of the coffee and practically moaned. “I take that back, I definitely do.” 

He laughed as he smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. “So last night,” 

She found herself smirking. “Was very nice. Very, very nice.” 

“Me too.” They sat in silence for a moment before it was broken by her phone buzzing. 

“Son of a bitch.” She muttered as she put the mug down on the nightstand and bent over to grab her phone from her shorts. 

She groaned. “What’s wrong?” 

“Twenty-two missed calls and I am not even going to count the number of texts.” 

She ran her hand over her face as she listened to the last voicemail she had gotten from Stiles, “I know you’re pissed about something, but you know this is not how to deal with it. With everything, I just need to know that you’re okay Warren, okay. Just call me back okay? I need to know you’re okay? Please don’t make me call my dad.” 

Warren put her phone down and sighed. “That bad?” 

“So last night, you picked me up and slept on your couch.” 

He gave her another strange look, but she winked at him and he nodded. “Right.” 

“I just, I don’t know if you want to do this again. I wouldn’t mind at all, but I’m sure you don’t want people knowing right now, which is fine with me.” 

Jordan was both surprised and confused by Warren; she was just so strangely calm and levelheaded. “I wouldn’t hate it.” 

She nodded. “Okay, so I purpose a shower before you take me back to my car, if you don’t mind that is.” 

“Not at all. Its my civic duty after all.” She grinned widely as grabbed her and started pulling her towards the bathroom for one last round. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was almost noon when she walked through the front door of her house, where she found all of her friends gathered in the living room, looking at her as if they were about to start screaming. “Yo.” 

Isaac was the only one who did not question where she had been. “I tried to tell them.” He muttered from his coffee mug as she nodded towards him as a thanks. 

He knew where she went and why she liked to go there; he had found out after Erica had died and had followed her. He never judged her as she knew her other friends would, so she never brought it up. 

Before she could even put her bag down, Stiles was up and yelling at her. “Do you have any idea how fucking worried we’ve been? All night? We looked for you all night and found your car at a bar, which I don’t even know. We thought you had been kidnapped. And-” 

She covered his mouth with her hand. “Stop it.” She looked at the pack. “I’m fine. Isaac told you I was fine,” She licked her lips as she took a deep breath. “I needed a break okay? What I was doing, is none of your business, any of you, okay? Least of all someone that has a girlfriend.” 

Her eyes darted over towards Malia. “Okay?” 

Stiles looked as if he was about to counter her, but Malia spoke up. “You’re not her boyfriend Stiles.” 

“No, I’m her best friend. Or so I thought.” 

Warren rolled her eyes at him, not in the mood for him at the moment. “Listen, has there been any new developments?” There was no answer. “Okay, well I’m going to go change and continue what I was working on last night. Hopefully I’ll have some answers in a couple of hours, okay? Okay.” 

As she walked up the stairs, she knew she was following, but when she turned to close her bedroom door, she was surprised to see who it was; Lydia. “What do you want?” 

They had never been very close; the only thing they had in common was Allison and she was dead now. “Where were you, really?” When Warren didn’t answer and just started taking her clothes off instead, Lydia didn’t even turn around. 

“I have a few guesses.” 

Warren looked over her shoulder at Lydia as she pulled her shorts off, her underwear with them and pulled a fresh pair on. “Which is?” 

“I know the walk of shame when I see it.” 

Warren rolled her eyes as she pulled a plaid shirt on, not bothering with a bra. “I wasn’t shameful about it. You know I really hate that term anyways.” She muttered the last part as she sat at the desk and stared at Lydia as she sat down on her bed. 

“Why wouldn’t you just say thats where you were?” 

“Because its not any of your guys business.” 

Lydia nodded as she stared at her. “When Stiles called me last night, he was panicking. He thought someone had taken you like they had Derek, or that you were hurt,” Lydia looked down to the large bloodstain on the hardwood floor that just refused to be washed away. 

Warren stared at it for a moment, shaking her head. “He’s just that way. He cares about everyone. Its part of being the token human. We over care and protect because we don’t have fangs and claws to protect everyone.” 

“I don’t either.” 

Warren smiled sadly. “But you have powers Lydia. We might not know all of them yet, but you do. You’re still doing better then us.”   
Warren looked at her hands. “When I do things like this, its because I need to work things out on my own, so I can protect the people I love.” 

“How does that work?” 

Warren smirked. “You’re a genius Lydia. I know you’ll figure it out. Till then, stay or go, but I need to get back to work on this.” 

And like that, Warren turned back to her computer and began typing away, searching for the answers they needed and Lydia walked away with a new respect for the girl with pink hair. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While Warren was working on her theories, Derek walked in and it took her a moment to remember why he looked so young. “Hey wolfie.” 

He glared at her as he pulled up the extra chair that used to be Stiles chair and sat next to her. “Where were you? I was, you said you were only going to be gone for a few hours.” 

Warren sighed as she minimized her screen and focused her attention on him. “I lost track of time.” He was listening to her heart as she had taught him, but could not tell if that was a lie or not. “I’m sorry for worrying you, I really am. For everyone, but something you’ll remember once you get turned back to grown up size, is that sometimes I just need space from everyone.” 

Derek looked down. “Even me?” 

She chuckled as she thought back to the time that she had found herself in the loft while Derek was there and they would not speak to each other for hours. “No, not you. You understand the need for silence and appreciate it.” 

He looked confused. “Then last night,” 

She smiled again. “I really just needed to blow off some steam and get away from all of this, supernatural crap.” He nodded, remembering that she was human. Even when she was little, he always had to remind himself of that fact, that she was just a human. 

Warren patted his knee as she turned back towards her computer. “Anything else wolfie?” 

He shook his head as he grabbed a book from the desk and started flipping through it. “I think I just need some silence too.” She smirked. “I honestly don’t know how you handle those idiots all the time.” 

Warren chuckled as she popped her knuckles. “They have their moments,” She thought about it for a moment. “Plus, why do you think I’m always hanging out with you. Well, you know, the older you.” 

It was Derek’s turn to smirk. “I thought it was because you thought were we getting married.” 

Warren turned bright red as Isaac walked in with a big smile on his face. “You guys are doing what?” 

Warren rolled her eyes. “When I was little, I had a crush on wolfie here and I was determined that we were going to get married when I turned sixteen.” 

“Sixteen?” 

Isaac nearly chuckled on air as Derek nodded. “Yep, she said she didn’t want to wait till she was eighteen.” 

Warren rolled her eyes again. “I was ten and you were the only older boy who hung out with me.” 

Derek shook his head. “Oh come on, you turned out pretty cute, we can get married now.” 

Warren chuckled and shook her head. “Sorry buddy, you missed your opportunity.” 

Isaac nodded. “You offered her the bite and she turned you down, I think that means she’s over you man.” Derek made a face, but Warren ignored him as she went back to her computer.

A moment later she turned back and looked at Isaac. “Whatcha doin up here puppy?” 

Isaac shrugged. “I wanted to see how your research was going.” 

She shrugged as well. “Eh, could be better. You know, I could just find the answer now or something.” She stared at the screen. “What are Scott and Stiles doing?” 

Isaac sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets. “Scott and Kira are trying not to make cute eyes at each other and Stiles and Malia are currently arguing about something and all I keep catching is your name.” 

Warren groaned and made a face before looking over to Derek. “See why I hide out at your place?” He gave her a confused shrug which made her sigh again. “Sorry buddy. I’m trying.” He nodded as she moaned and ran her hands through her hair. “Come on boys, better go make sure Malia doesn’t coyote out and kill someone.” She stood, held out her hand, which Derek took and Isaac followed as they left her room.

 

When they descended down the stairs, Malia walked over and stood in front of Warren, causing Isaac to take a defensive stance. “Yes?” 

Malia stared at her. “Do you want Stiles, because you can’t. He’s mine.” 

Stiles was standing behind Malia shaking his head as if wondering how this had all happened. 

Warren took a deep breath. “No Malia. Stiles is, for some strange reason, my best friend and nothing more.” Derek caught the blimp in her heart beat which Malia did not catch. 

With her arms across her chest, Malia nodded. “Okay then.” 

Before she could walk away, Warren spoke. “I know its confusing, that this is new to you, but being worried, it doesn’t just happen for the people we’re with, it happens with friends too.” 

“So I should be worried if something happened to you?” 

Warren smiled. “Only if you consider me your friend.” 

Malia looked over to Stiles who nodded. “Well, if it was me or you, I would leave you to die.” Warren nodded as Stiles’s head fell to his hands. 

“Its progress.” He muttered as Warren rolled her eyes and walked over to the couches where Scott and Kira were seated. “Once again, tell me everything about the crypt. Every detail you remember.” 

 

After going through it again, Warren nodded and walked out of the room, when she came back, she had a book propped open in her hands. “Like this one?” 

Scott looked at it, then to her; it was the exact one and they both knew it. “I thought,” She only nodded as she closed the book and thats when Scott and Stiles realized that it wasn’t a book, but one of her mothers research notebooks that she had left behind. 

“What does this mean?” Malia inquired, but it took a few moments before anymore spoke. 

Warren sighed heavily as she ran her free hand through her hair. “I’ll be going through my moms work tonight.” 

She looked over to Isaac who nodded, then looked at Scott who nodded as well. “Dudes sleepover tonight.” He looked at Kira and Malia. “Sorry guys.” 

Kira waved her off, but Malia looked confused. “Why?” 

“It means just us guys.” 

“Why?” She asked again, which Scott made a face and looked to Stiles for help. 

“It means we just want to hang out amongst ourselves. Why don’t you and Kira call Lydia and do something fun together tonight. Like a girls night.” 

Malia looked confused. “What about Warren, you’re a girl aren’t you?” 

Warren smiled. “Nah, I’m just a cool dude with really long hair.” 

Now she was even more confused, so Kira took over. “I think that Warren wants to go through her mothers things alone tonight, so we’re all leaving so she can do that. Come on.” She wrapped her arm around Malia, who still seemed confused by some aspect of what was going on as Warren gave Kira a thankful smile. 

Once they were gone, Warren looked at Derek. “You can come back in the morning, its just that I need,” But Derek shook his head; he may not be the same person he normally was, with the same life experiences, but if it was one thing he knew about Warren, was that she used to worship her mother and the fact that she left, he could tell that still hurt her fairly bad. 

“Cool.” 

She sighed. “I’ll text you guys if I get anything. In the mean time, play nice or I’ll hear about it.” 

“Yes mom.” Isaac said with a roll of his eyes as she playfully nudged him. 

“That’s right pup, now scoot.” Warren watched as her friends filed out of her house and the moment they were gone, she walked into the kitchen, opened the door to the pantry and pulled out a bottle of Scotch. 

It wasn’t her favorite, no it was her mothers and for some reason it only felt right to drink her favorite drink while she poured over her mothers notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos that have been left behind, I really appreciate it y'all.


	4. And You Sleep While You Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words for this chapter; emotional roller-coaster.

An hour later, Warren had changed into an oversized tee shirt and was sitting at her kitchen table with several of her mothers research notebooks, her tablet, her own notebook, the bottle of Scotch and a glass. She was quite comfortable as she read through the notebooks, making little notes as she went along, till she realized that she was not alone. 

After nearly nearly two years of being hip deep in the supernatural, Warren had developed a few senses regarding her safety and one of them was knowing when she wasn’t alone. 

With her hand on the gun she kept on the chair next to her, Warren looked up, pointing the gun as she did, only to be met with a shriek. “Seriously!” 

When she saw it was Stiles with a bag of Chinese take out in both hands, she placed the gun on the table and stared at him. “What is wrong with you?” 

Stiles’s eyes grew big as he set the bags down and stared at her. “Me? What’s wrong with you? And when the hell did you get a gun?” 

Warren took a deep breath as she folded her legs under her and made sure none of her bits were showing. “Jack gave it to me after I got out of the hospital the last time. What are you doing here? Its supposed to be a guys night.” 

Stiles shrugged as he walked around the kitchen as if he owned it and grabbed two plates. “This is what we do. I help with research.” 

“Stiles,” 

“You’re one of my best friends Warren and I know this isn’t easy for you. So I’m here to help.” When he was like this, it was hard to be mad at him, to hate him because he acted as if what had happened between them, didn’t happen. It was easy to remember why she was in love with him. 

Stiles sat down with the plates and opened the bags of take out. “So, I got all your favorites, which is lucky because they happen to be mine too and,” He stared at the bottle of Scotch for a moment before looking up at her. “How much had you had to drink?” 

She picked up her glass, took a sip and shook her head. “Not enough to resist the urge to burn these.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I would suggest more, but I need you to have a clear and level head while we do this.” 

She said nothing as she finished off what was in her glass and poured herself another one. “I would offer you some, but I know you’re more of a Jack man.” 

He made a face. “I don’t like Jack like that, you know that and-” He stopped when he realized what she had meant and chuckled. “Yeah, I am.” He muttered as he started divvying out their proportions, then pushed the plate towards her. 

Stiles watched as she picked at the food with her chopsticks, only occasionally taking a bite. “What’s going on with you?” He asked bluntly as she just gave him one of her classic looks and took a bite of her food. “Talk to me Warren, you’ve never not talked to me before.” 

Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the front door, which gave Warren the chance to run away from the question for a little bit longer. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Jordan standing there with a grin on his face. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” She smiled back, about to ask what he was doing there since he was still in uniform when Stiles walked up behind her. 

“Oh, hey Parrish, whats going on?” 

Stiles looked between Warren and Parrish, then just to Warren. “I came to drop off her coat. She left it at my place last night.” 

Parrish handed Warren one of her many button ups and smiled at him. “Thanks. I completely forgot about it this morning.” He nodded, noting for a moment that she was not wearing pants. 

“Okay, is no one going to mention why you were at his place last night?” Stiles inquired as Warren towards towards him. 

“Well, remember how my car was at the bar? Parrish just wanted to make sure I was safe. You know, doing his duty.” She looked back at Jordan who nodded. “I’ll see you around.” She nodded as well and watched him leave before she turned back towards Stiles.

But she said nothing as she angrily walked away. “What the hell was that?” Stiles stared at her when she would not answer, he just went on. “No, seriously, that’s where you were last night? At a deputy’s house. Are you kidding me? You and-” 

“Stop it! Stiles you are not my boyfriend!” 

Stiles made a face. “I know that.” 

She snorted. “Do you? Because you act more like my boyfriend then my best friend.” 

“I just want you to be-” 

“Oh don’t you dare say safe. I live in Beacon Hills, I run with a wolf pack, I’m never going to be safe. So wrong answer.” 

When Stiles didn’t speak, she took a step towards him, her voice low. “You think because we slept together that it gives you the right to act jealous? Well news flash it doesn’t, especially when you’re fucking someone else.” 

Stiles jaw tighten as he stared at her. “Do you know why the nogitsune went after you?” She only looked at him. “Because he knew how I felt about you and he was trying to break me. If you were dead, it would have been the last,” 

Warren covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. “No, you do not get to blame ignoring what we did, on that.” 

“I almost killed you Warren,” 

She shook her head. “No, he almost killed me and you pretending like we didn’t happen and running to Malia almost did me in.” She held back the tears she knew where trying to escape. “Do you have any idea what it felt like to wake up and see you holding her hand? To know that something had happened between you two at the moment?” 

When he said nothing, she continued. “I wished he hadn’t have missed.” 

A few tears rolled down her cheek and when Stiles went to brush them away, she shook her head. “You need to leave. I have a lot of work to do and,” She took a deep breath. “You just need to leave.” 

Stiles hand had not moved from where he had tried to cup her cheek as she walked back into the kitchen and a moment later came with a bag of food. “Please.” He nodded as he started walking out, only looking back at her once as she disappeared into the kitchen, watching her shoulder shake and in that moment he hated himself a little more. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two hours later, Jordan appeared back at her door and the moment the door was closed, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged tight. 

When she pulled away she took a deep breath. “Sorry, I just really needed a hug after the day I’ve had.” 

He nodded as he looked around, noting that she was alone. “Wanna talk about it?” 

She snorted as she shook her head. “Not really.” 

He nodded again. “Is everything okay with you and Stiles? I mean I’m going to go out on a limb and say that he’s the best friend you’re in love with.” 

“Yep.” 

“Why was he here then?” 

Warren ran her hands through her hair. “He was trying to pretend like it was old times,” 

“But its not.” 

She shook her head. “But its not.” She agreed as she exhaled sharply again. “Do you want anything? I have Chinese and-” But she was cut off with his lips on hers and honestly exactly what she had needed and she was glad that he wanted the same thing she did. 

It wasn’t love, they both knew it, but it was going to be fun for as long as it lasted. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Warren didn’t sleep that night. Jordan had gone home after she explained that everyone would be at her place early tomorrow morning for their Sunday morning breakfast ritual, she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t get the fight that she had Stiles had had out of her head. 

If Derek was still himself, she would have gone to him for help. He always knew what to say in these kinds of situations. As she sat at the kitchen table, she could remember how she felt when Scott and Stiles had told her that he was back in town. 

Warren remembered the whole, wanting to marry him by sixteen and will never deny that she had liked how he had grown up when she saw him again, but they were also different by then; they had both lost so much and she was already in love with Stiles by then. 

Grown up Derek knew about how she felt and deep down it was one of the reasons why she rejected the bite when Derek had offered it to her. Had she not loved Stiles, she would have taken it in a heartbeat, but she had to be on his side, not Derek’s when everything was happening.

Warren rested her head on the table and did not notice when the sun was starting to rise. What she did notice was Scott standing in her kitchen, staring at her. “What Scott?” 

“Whats going on with you and Stiles?” 

She groaned heavily as she lifted her head from the table and saw that he was standing there with his hands in his pockets, watching her carefully. “Trust me, you have enough on your plate. You don’t want to know.” 

Scott cocked his head to the side and Warren was reminded of a confused puppy, which made her smile. “I love you both, and there is something not right between you two.” 

When she said nothing, he nodded. “I know he was here last night. When he came over, he didn’t have enough food for all of us and he ordered everything that you like. What’s going on?” 

Warren sighed. “Are you asking as Scott or my alpha?” 

“As Scott. You know the guy you’ve been best friends with since you were about yay tall.” He held his hand up to a point, which made her laugh. 

“So, last year?” 

He laughed as well before taking a seat at the table. “What’s going on?” 

She wanted to tell him, but he really did have too much to worry about at the moment and honestly, she knew eventually they would work it out. “I’m not used to sharing him with anyone but you, but I’m working on it.” 

She knew he didn’t really believe her, but he knew that if she was being untruthful about something, that it was for a good reason. Scott nodded. “Okay then, I know you’ll talk to me when you’re ready.” 

She nodded as she looked at the clock. “Get started on the pancakes, I’ll get the bacon.” He grinned widely as he hopped up from his chair and started getting everything he needed for the pancakes. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

About twenty minutes later, everyone began to pour into the house, including Stiles and Malia who were holding hands as they walked into the kitchen/ dinning room area. “Mornin troops.” She said cheerfully as she sipped her coffee and made a face at Scott as he flipped another pancake. 

“I was just about to start the eggs. Stiles could you grab the pancakes out of the oven.” He nodded and did as he was asked, brushing up against Warren in a strange way that nearly made her drop the pan, but thankfully she quickly recovered. 

Malia looked around the room and made a face. “It smells weird in here again.” She then looked over to Warren. “Did you have someone over last night?” 

Everyone turned and looked at her, but Warren was busy cracking eggs. “Well?” Scott asked as she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Nope. Stiles dropped off dinner for me because I always forget to eat while I’m researching and while he was here, Parrish dropped off my coat, so nope. That was about it till Scott got here this morning.” 

Scott knew she was hiding something and that someone had been there last night, but unlike Malia who was still learning social graces, he knew better then to ask. 

Malia only nodded as she sat at the table and played with the fork at her spot. “Did you make,” 

“Canadian bacon for you? Yes I did.” Malia smiled at her and Warren smiled back because as much as she did not like the whole, Malia being with Stiles, she knew that it was hard for Malia to readjust to being in a human society and that she was taking all of her social cues from the pack around her. 

As part of the pack, she didn’t want to fuck that up. While she finished up the eggs, Lydia walked in, looked around and beelined for Warren. 

“Excuse us.” As she pulled Warren out of the kitchen, she handed the wooden spoon off to Isaac and allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs and into her room. 

Warren looked over for a moment and chuckled. “We have got to stop meeting like this.” But Lydia did not look amused. Instead she walked over to Warren’s stereo and turned it on. 

Warren gave her a strange look, but Lydia pulled her over to the bed and made her sit down. “Lydia, you’re hot and everything, but-” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” 

Warren looked at her defeated. “Okay?” 

Lydia took a deep breath. “What’s going on with you? Really?” 

Warren rolled her head as she groaned, but stopped when Lydia smacked her arm. “What?” 

“Tell me.” 

“Its not like we’re that great of friends Lydia. This is not where I spill my heart out.” 

Lydia looked hurt for a moment. “Why not? You used talk to me when Allison was here, and now its like you’re both gone.” 

Warren rubbed her nose roughly as she shook her head. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you Lydia.” 

She nodded. “I know, just tell me.” 

When Warren didn’t speak, Lydia nodded again. “Did you know that I screamed for you?” 

Warren’s head snapped towards Lydia who was staring off as tears began to well up in her eyes. “Before we lost Allison, before Stiles and the nogitsune split, you were here working on a way, trying to find an answer for how to stop everything and I felt it in my bones that we were going to lose someone. I screamed and called everyone and you were the only one that didn’t pick up.” 

Warren looked over to the bloodstain on the floor, thinking about how it felt as if it was yesterday. “Derek was the first one and he kept begging for you to open your eyes and you wouldn’t. By the time the paramedics got here,” 

“My heart had stopped twice and Derek somehow got it going again. It stopped again in the ambulance.” 

Warren stared off. “They have no idea how I survived.” 

Lydia nodded and grabbed her hand. “I can’t lose anyone else I care about Warren, I can’t. Please don’t shut me out.” 

Warren ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. “I know everyone is worried about me, and what almost dying did to me. That I didn’t go help save Derek and how I’ve been acting, but its just. I need to deal with this in my own way, okay?” 

Lydia studied her face for a moment. “Something happened with Stiles, didn’t it?” 

When she didn’t answer, Lydia nodded. “Before the possession?” 

Warren nodded. “Before the sacrifices. And I don’t want to say anymore, because more people that don’t need to know about this, already do.” 

Lydia sighed. “He loves you.” 

That broke her heart a little to hear. “He has a funny way of showing it,” She was quiet for a moment. “Plus it doesn’t matter. He’s with Malia and I’m not going to ruin that for either of them.” 

Lydia patted her thigh affectionately. “You’re a better person then me.” 

Warren snorted. “Come on Martin, there’s breakfast and I am starving.” 

When they rejoined everyone downstairs, no one said anything about their strange disappearance, instead Scott handed them both plates and they took their seats at the table with everyone. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once everyone was done with breakfast, Warren tried to clean, but Isaac stopped her. “Nope, you cooked. You don’t clean.” 

He pulled on Scott’s sleeve, causing Scott to whine. “Hey, I cooked!” 

But Isaac dragged him over to the sink nonetheless and Kira followed. 

“I’ll get these over to them.” Lydia muttered as she started grabbing plates, causing Malia to stand. 

“Should I be grabbing plates too?” She asked Stiles as he shrugged. 

“If you want. Scott and Warren did cook.” 

Malia sighed and looked as if she did not want to do it, but did anyways. Now it was just Stiles and Warren sitting at the table, which left her feeling slightly uncomfortable, which she never thought would happen with Stiles.

He broke the silence first. “So did you find anything in your mom’s notes?” 

Warren nodded as she took a deep breath. “I actually have some things for you to run down. I figured if you take half, you know, we’ll get to an answer quicker.” 

Stiles nodded as he rhythmically on the table. “Good thing I brought my laptop. I can dive right in.” 

She nodded with a smile as she rubbed her hands over her face and stared off for a moment. “Well, everyone is welcome to stay. Stiles and I are going into research team mode, anyone is also welcome to join. There’s a bit to run down.” 

“Did your mom not know anything?” Malia asked with a slight harshness to her voice, but Warren brushed it off, because she was still learning basic human decency. 

“It wasn’t a topic she was that interested in. At least not like this.” 

“Why don’t you just call her?” 

Stiles was up and over at Malia’s side, muttering into her ear about not asking about Warren’s mother, while everyone else in the room had stopped moving. 

Warren stood and tried to remain calm. “But why not? I don’t understand.” 

Warren walked over to where Malia was standing and stayed as composed as she could. “Okay, let me explain it in a way you’ll understand.” 

Malia cocked her head at her, not sure if this was meant as an insult or not. “A family is like a pack, right?” 

Malia nodded. 

“Do you abandon your pack Malia?” 

Malia stared at her, but then shook her head. “You’re not supposed to, but I would if it meant I would survive.” 

Warren nodded. “Then apparently you and my mother have that in common.” 

She looked at Stiles. “I moved the research to the living room, I’m going to take a shower now.” As she walked away, she heard Malia mutter about her smelling fine and still being confused about what she did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly welcomed!


	5. Now You're In Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we learn some of Warren's tragic backstory, her love of RENT and another kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the month long delay. I'm a terrible human being. Or am I?

Warren’s legs felt as if they were strapped to cinderblocks as she climbed each step. She stopped at her room for a moment to grab a hidden bottle of wine out of her closet when she saw Derek sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. “Hey, I thought you were taking a nap?” 

He shook his head, then looked down at the wall. “What’s wrong?” 

Derek looked up at her with those green eyes she adored. “Do I even want to go back? I know you’ve told me everything, but do I really want to remember everything that happened? My family, when Laura died, my betas?” He spoke his last words as if they were foreign to him. 

She walked over to him, kneeling on the ground as she took his hands in hers. “There were good things too. There was always good things.” 

“Like what?” 

She gave him a small smile. “You saved my life. More times then I can count. Stopped Peter from turning me,” 

He stared at her with wide eyes. “You never said,” 

She still only smiled for him. “He tried to use my love for you and Laura to convince me, and when I said no, he was going to anyways. But you stopped him.” 

Derek shook his head and looked as if he was about to cry. “But what about those kids that I bit? I got them killed and Isaac? Why would I want-” 

She pressed her hand against his mouth. “Life sucks Derek. Its the truth. There are things about it that suck and I won’t lie, yours has sucked a bit more then most, but you are still alive and you do no give up. Thats not who you are. You’re not a quitter.” 

“Maybe I am.” 

Warren stood and shook her head. “Well I won’t let you.” She took a deep breath. “Now go downstairs and help your pack figure out how to turn you back.” 

He looked up at her. “What are you going to do?” 

“Take a shower.” He nodded and blushed slightly. 

She watched as he left the room and the moment he was gone, she walked over to her closet, pulled the bottle of wine out and headed towards the bathroom. Once the door was locked behind her, she pulled the cork and started drinking from the bottle as she turned the water on. 

Warren was trying so hard not to hate Malia, to try and be her friend and help her through this transition, but so far she was making it very hard. And it had nothing to do with her sleeping with Stiles every night. No, this feeling in her gut had nothing to do with that; she was better then that. 

She held the bottle in one hand and stripped her clothes off with the other, switching off when she needed and once she was naked, brought the bottle into the shower with her. Warren sat on the shower floor and let the water pour over her as she continued to drink, thinking that then was as good as anytime to finish the bottle off. 

Logically she knew she should let go of her hatred, anger and sadness regarding her mother, but she knew that was not going to happen anytime soon because she knew that she needed to confront her before she could do that. Which was hard to do if she couldn’t find her. 

 

After the accident when Warren woke up in the hospital and she was alone, she knew in her heart that her sister and brother were dead, if they had been okay, they would have been in the room with her, regardless of their own injuries. She didn’t find out till the next day, from Melissa that her mother had taken off after Audrey and Maken had been pronounced dead and her dad was in a state of shock. 

Warren was sure that her mother would have shown up for the funeral, but she didn’t and she never heard from her mother again. Less then three months after his oldest children were in the ground, her dad bailed. He claimed that he got a better job in the city and that it would be easier to look for his wife there, but Warren knew that he just couldn’t handle being in Beacon Hills anymore, surrounded by his dead children, abandoned by his wife and left with his last child, the one that looked too much like her mother and dead sister. 

They had struck a deal; she stayed in school, kept her grades up and stayed out of trouble, she could stay in Beacon Hills with her friends and he would pay for it. Not being able to stand even the sight of him, she instantly agreed. The only clause was that she had to check in with the sheriff every week, which was not a problem for either of them and like that, he disappeared. 

She took another swig of the wine and sighed. She really should be manning up and getting out of the shower so she could help solve the latest of the Beacon Hills supernatural problem. As she set the bottle on the floor of the tub, she pulled her hair over to the side and ran her fingers over the scar. It was still angrily red, feathering out to a soft pink in a perfect straight line, the line of a sword. 

Warren didn’t know where he had gotten the sword or why he had chosen to use that to kill her with, but as she pressed her hand to it, she could still feel the quick pain of the blade entering her chest and the burning sensation as it left and she began to bleed out. She closed her eyes and thought about the moments after it had happened, how he had looked at her as she crumpled to the ground with a thud, how he had lingered a few moments before leaving her to die.

Warren sighed before she finished off the bottle and took a deep breath. Enough of the pity party, she had to stop feeling sorry for herself and get this thing figured out so they would be ready for whatever came next. 

Shakily standing, she grabbed her favorite soap and quickly washed everything that needed to be washed before turning the water off and proceeded to dry herself off. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, thinking about the dark circles under her eyes and how pale she was starting to get, but she shook her head and reminded herself that her friends needed her, therefore she did not have the luxury to pity herself. Not right now at least. 

As Warren got dressed, she turned on some music and sang along with the words she knew very well. Throwing on track shorts and an oversized tee shirt did not take very long and as she walked down the stairs, she was still singing, “Take me baby, or leave me,” 

Malia looked up at her, her brow furled as she looked to everyone else for an explanation, but was met with smiles. “What?” She asked as Scott still smiled. 

“It means that she’s doing better.” He muttered as Warren sauntered in, still singing. “A tiger in a cage,   
can never see the sun,   
this diva needs her stage,   
baby lets have fun.   
You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes,” 

She pointed over to Scott. “You love the lime light too now baby, so mine be mine and don’t waste my time,   
cryin oh honey bear, are you still my my my baby!” 

Stiles pointed at her. “Don’t you dare.” 

But she only smirked, then winked. “Take me for what I am,   
who I was meant to be,   
and if you give a damn,   
take me baby or leave me.   
No way can I be what I’m not,   
but hey don’t you want your girl hot,   
don’t fight,   
don’t lose your head,   
because every night, who’s in your bed?   
Who?   
Who’s in your bed?   
Kiss pookie.” 

Before she could sit at the table, Stiles spoke. “Thank you for not flashing us again.” 

She rolled her eyes as Scott made a face as if he remembered that. “What? I was drunk and these,” She grabbed her chest. “Just needed to be shared with the world.” 

Scott laughed, but Stiles said nothing. “Anyways, did you guys figure anything out while I was showering?” When no one answered, she nodded and then looked over to the clock. “Maybe you guys should call it a day. Derek and I will try and get some work done.” 

She was met with stares but stood her ground. “If I get anything, I will call you guys. There’s not point all of us being cooped in all day. Plus, I know some of us,” She looked over at Scott. “Have homework that needs to be done.” 

He looked down as if he was guilty and nodded. “Okay, but the second you know,” 

Warren nodded. “The second I have anything, I will call you. Now everyone get out.” Slowly everyone filed out of the room, leaving Warren and Derek alone at the kitchen table. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they were sure everyone was gone, Derek gave her a look. “You like Stiles, don’t you?” 

Her head shot up and she stared at him. “Are you remembering things?” Derek shook his head and knew he had his answer. 

Warren sighed as she stood, walked over to the fridge and pulled out to sodas for them and sat back at the table. “Its complicated.” 

“Because he’s with Malia?” 

Warren nodded. “That’s just one of the things.” 

He nodded and for a while they sat there in silence till he spoke again. “Why did you refuse the bite when I offered it to you?” 

This time her entire body stopped moving as if she was a deer caught in headlights. She slowly looked up at him and took a deep breath. “I love you Derek and I always have, but when you came back, you were different and filled with so much anger, that I almost didn’t recognize you. I tried to help you, but you and the boys just didn’t get along, at all. And when you became the alpha, I didn’t agree with how you were handling things.” 

Derek nodded. “You mean my betas.” 

She nodded as well. “And I knew if I said yes to you that I would lose Stiles and Scott, and if I said no,” 

“You still had all of us.” He finished for her and she nodded. 

“I’m selfish that way and you understood,” She thought about it for a moment, “Not the part about Stiles, but for the most part.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Lets get back to this, shall we?” 

Derek only nodded and went back to his book, but he wasn’t paying attention, he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Warren. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Warren had to reread the same paragraph twice before she came across a possible solution. Without looking up at Derek, Warren stood and walked out with the book. “Be right back.” She muttered as she left. 

When she walked into her mothers office, she quickly grabbed a book off the shelf, opened it one handed and flipped through it. With a smile, she walked back into the kitchen with her head still in the books. “I think I found something.” 

When Derek did not answer, she looked up at saw Kate standing there with a blade to Derek’s throat. Warren stilled and tried to calculate how long it would take her to get to her gun but that idea was quickly crushed when Kate held her gun up in her opposite hand. 

“Looking for this?” She inquired with a smirk, but Warren did not answer her as she slowly put her books on the counter. 

“Derek, you okay?” He nodded stiffly and Warren took a deep breath. “Here to finish the job?” 

Kate laughed wickedly, her eyes changing for a moment as she smirked at Warren. “Oh no sweetheart, I’m here for Derek. But you’re going to be a bonus.” 

Warren shook her head. “I’m not going to help you.” 

“Neither am I!” Derek shouted as he tried to fight her off, but Kate pressed the blade harder against his neck. 

Kate looked between the two and raised her eyebrows. Before either of them could react, Kate was across the room and now had Warren in a choke hold with the blade against her. 

“Well, that’t not going to work for me. So Derek, you take me to your families vault or I see how much of the house I can paint with her blood.” 

Derek growled, his eyes changing yellow for a moment, but Warren shook her head slightly. 

“Its okay Derek.” 

Kate smiled. “That’s a good girl. Just as smart as I remembered.” And just like that, Derek led them to the Hale Vault. While Kate focused on Derek, Warren carefully dialed Stiles and stayed on the line with them.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Warren was surprised to that the vault was at the high school, then again she knew that the Hales had been in Beacon Hills for a long time so it really should not have surprised her. 

As they walked into the vault, Warren started talking. “Why did you do this?” 

Kate rolled her eyes at her as she tighten her grip on Warren. “Derek, remember the talisman you had? With the family symbol? I need it.” 

“Thats what you need?” Warren remembered what she was talking about; it was used to teach the younger wolves control over their shift. 

This made Warren smile; if she could get Kate talking, she might get answers out of her. “That’s it, isn’t it? You can’t control your shift.” 

She felt sharp claws dig into her neck and Kate’s breath against her ear. “Does that feel like I can’t control it?” 

Warren took a deep breath. “Maybe now, but not around the full moon. Its why you need it.” Kate hissed at her and she nodded. 

Derek looked over to Warren, worried about her as he looked over the talisman. “It wont help you.” 

“What do you mean?” She snarled into her ear, but Warren remained calm. 

“Tell her Derek. She needs an anchor. The talisman is just training wheels, its not a cure all.” Kate growled again. “You need something that keeps you human.” 

“Like what?” 

Warren looked over at Derek and then thought about Scott. “For Derek its anger, but it wont work for you because you’re too angry. It just changes you. And for Scott it was Allison, till they weren’t together anymore.” 

“Don’t you dare talk about her. You monsters are the reasons she’s dead!” 

Warren decided not to comment on the irony, but instead kept Kate talking, distracting her till the pack showed up. “You don’t get to talk about her either, you used her!” 

“I was training her.” Warren rolled her eyes. “And you should have died!” Kate yelled in her ear as tears threaten to fall. 

“I would gladly trade places with Allison any day. The pack needs her, they don’t need me and don’t you for a second think I don’t feel that guilt every day. That if I had died, things would have played out differently and that blade wouldn’t have gone through her heart.” 

Kate screamed as she ripped into Warren’s side with her claws and pushed her away. Before Derek could make it over to her, a flash bomb hit the room. 

As Warren lay on the ground and tried to slow the bleeding, she reminded herself to stay conscious. If she lost consciousness, she could die. 

As fighting was going on around her, she jumped as someone came to her side. “Warren?” Derek’s panicked voice called out as she held his hand. 

“If I don’t make it, tell him I’m sorry, okay?” 

“Don’t,” 

“Please Derek, okay?” He nodded as he held her close. 

When the smoke from the flash bomb faded, Derek saw Peter walk in and called him over. He looked Warren over worriedly then looked at Derek. “Get to Scott and the others. They need you.” 

“Don’t let her die.” He growled as Peter resisted rolling his eyes and nodded. Once Derek was gone, Peter looked around the room and cursed when he saw that the safe was open and empty. 

“Son of a bitch.” He heard Warren chuckle. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just bleeding.” She remarked as he knelt next to her, took her hand and then took her pain. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ve seen you walk away from worse.” 

She laughed softly, then made a face when it hurt. “How bad?” She asked, but it went unanswered as things began to go dark and before she closed her eyes, she was sure a grown Derek was running towards her. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Warren came to, she knew she was somewhere familiar and from the scent, it was Scott’s house. “Mother fucker.” She muttered as she felt someones hand on her wrist and when she turned her head, she saw a grown Derek sitting there. “Hey there stranger.” 

He smiled back at her and brushed her hair out of her face with his free hand. She licked her lips and realized how thirsty she was, and as if by magic, Derek produced a glass of water. 

After taking several large gulps, Derek took the glass back and set it down behind him. “How bad?” She asked as he looked down at her bandaged side, then back to her. 

“You’re so stupid and reckless.” 

She wanted to shrug, but she knew it would hurt. “I had to distract her. I knew the pack was coming.” 

As Derek went to say something, Isaac walked into the room and his face lit up when he saw she was okay. “She’s awake!” He shouted as he ran over to the couch and kissed her forehead. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She smiled at him as she reached up and touched his soft curls for a moment.

Not three seconds later, was the rest of the pack in the room and from the way Stiles was looking at her, he had heard what she told Kate. Malia was the first to speak. “I’m glad you’re not dead.” 

Warren chuckled despite the pain. “Thank you Malia, means a lot.” She nodded as she held Stiles’s hand tighter. 

Derek brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Thank you, for everything.” She nodded as he left and let Stiles take his seat. “Come on guys, I think he wants to talk to her alone.” Stiles was very quiet as he stood there and watched her as their friends filed out of the room. 

Once they were alone, he started pacing. He would look as if he was going to say something, turn to her, but then he would stop and look away and continue to pace. “You’re making me dizzy.”   
Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and took a deep breath. “Do you have a frickin death wish? Kate Argent, you let Kate fucking Argent take you,” 

“She had the claws and my gun. What was I supposed to do? Derek was a puppy at the time and I’m kind of human.” 

Stiles shook his head. “Then act like one! You’re not invincible Warren.” 

Figuring that Melissa had given her some good drugs, Warren was not going to snap at Stiles and instead slowly pushed herself up and looked at him. “I was protecting Derek. And I was binding my time till you guys showed up.It would have worked if Allison hadn’t been brought up.” 

Warren looked down, thinking about what she had said to Kate. Stiles took the seat in front of her and pulled her hands into his. “Do you have a death wish?” He asked softly, looking at her with his big, whiskey colored eyes and she knew she should lie to him, but she did not know if she could. 

“Its the second time you’ve said that you should have died. That you would trade places with her, god Warren, please don’t tell me you actually think that, do you?” 

She looked down at their joined hands and decided then that she would lie to him. Warren shook her head. “I was just trying to keep her talking. I guess it backfired, huh?” 

He laughed softly with her and leaned forward and kissed her forehead and his lips hovering above her skin, he muttered. “I can’t lose you Warren. I can’t. Please, just be careful.” She nodded and did not want to pull away but she could not let herself fall into the trap of wanting him; not again, not with Malia around. 

As if he was reading her mind, Derek walked into the room and cleared this throat slightly, before crossing his arms over his chest. “She needs more rest Stiles.” 

He looked over to Derek then back over to her and nodded. “Yeah. Right. Get some rest.” She nodded and watched him leave as Derek took his original seat. 

“We need to talk.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, how did you get all man sized again?” She joked, but knew that was not what he wanted to talk about. “Take me home first.” 

Derek gave her a tight smile and nodded. “Okay. I’ll get Isaac.” She nodded as well and stared into space as she waited for them. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they were back at her house, Derek gave Isaac one look and he went upstairs, giving Warren a faint goodnight. When Derek knew that Isaac was situated in his room, he looked at Warren and shook his head. 

“Thank you.” She looked at him strangely. “For explaining everything the way you did. For making it as easy as you could.” 

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You know I love you and I don’t want to see you hurt. It killed me to have to tell you about all of that again.” 

He nodded. “And thank you for not giving up.” 

She smiled. “Its what we do, you know?” 

He nodded again. “So, you want to tell me what going on with you?” 

Warren sighed. “I wish everyone would stop asking.” 

Derek shook his head. “Thats not how this works. We just care about you.” 

She nodded, holding her side slightly. “I’m trying, I’m trying so hard to get over him Derek, and I can’t because I need space and I can’t get that when there is a new fucking crisis every five minutes around here. So, I’m dealing with it.” 

“By fucking a deputy.” 

She shrugged. “Its a distraction and its fun.” 

He stared at her and sighed. “I wish there was something I could say or do,” 

She squeezed his hand again. “We could always get married.” 

He smirked. “I tried offering that earlier, you said no.” 

She smirked as well. “Well, you were sixteen, now that you’re all adult size again, I’m down.” 

He laughed and shook his head at he kissed her hand. “I love you too much to marry you.” 

She rolled her eyes and took as deep of a breath as she could. “Go check on Isaac. He was worried about you and Scott doesn’t know what to say to him, not since he’s been back. He needs someone.” 

Derek nodded. “Looks like he has you.” 

“He needs someone with a penis. I am, fortunately without one.” 

Derek leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I’ll check on you in a while.” She nodded and watched as he disappeared up the stairs. 

This was her life and sometimes, she hated it. Sometimes, she wished she had died in the car accident, or in her room only weeks ago, but she was a survivor, whether she liked it or not. 

While Derek was upstairs with Isaac, Warren slowly pushed herself off of the couch and made her way to the back porch. She sat herself down on one of the lawn chairs and stared up at the sky. 

Warren didn’t look away from the sky when she heard the door slide open and someone sit in one of the chairs next to her; she knew who it was. “Are you going to keep sleeping with Parrish?” 

Warren sighed as she tilted her head to the side and tried to remember which constellation she was staring at. “I honestly don’t know. Plus, I don’t know why it bothers you.” She said as she looked at Derek who was giving her a peculiar look. 

“Because he’s at least five years older than you.” 

Warren shrugged, wincing when she felt the stitches pull. “Like I told you, he’s a distraction.” 

Derek sighed. “Have you tried talking to him?” 

Warren glared at him. “Is the king of not talking about his feelings really suggesting that I talk to someone about them?” 

He rolled his eyes at her as he handed her a beer and she took it without word. “Even if we did, it would only end up in a screaming match or tears or both. I literally cannot handle that right now. Right now I need to focus on,” 

“On being okay.” 

Warren looked up at him. 

“I mean it. I heard what he said to you, and he’s right. You need to start acting like you’re human.” 

Warren shook her head. “I stop doing what I do and one of you are going to die.” 

“And you could die.” When she was silent, he merely nodded. “I know what its like, to not want to carry on anymore, but I won’t allow it.” 

She offered him a sad smile. “I know, but you guys are all I have left,” 

“Warren,” 

“So I’m going to keep doing what I have always done, because that’s how we stay alive, okay?” 

Derek sighed and knew she was not going to listen to his reason. “As long as it stays ‘we’.” She rolled her eyes at him before nodding. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” 

Derek smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking and if you like where this is headed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I am posting on this site. I noticed there is a lot of Sterek (Don't get me wrong, I love Sterek) but not a whole lot of Stiles with an OC. I've been working on this for a while now and I like where it is going, so I thought it was time that I post it.  
> Please, be honest. However, I know my grammar is shit. You don't need to tell me about that.  
> I would love feedback. I like knowing whether or not people like what I'm writing.  
> Have a lovely day. ;)


End file.
